Frontier 02: Here We Go Again
by taito123
Summary: A virus has spread over the digital world. Those who meant to help the digital world flourish are now responsible for it's destruction. Human emotions are the host for the digimon's hunger. Can the Legendary Warriors put an end to this? Read to discover! Kozumi, TakuyaOC, KoichiOC and OCxOC for pairings.


**Hey everyone! Welcome to my first fanfic! Gosh, that sounds weird! Gah, I'm so nervous but anyway this is a Frontier fanfic so wish me luck! I know many sequels for this season have been written but I really wanted to do my own take on it. Couples are Koji/Zoe, TakuyaxOC, KoichixOC and OCxOC for now. Warning: There may be YAOI pairings. Not sure yet. Please please review and tell me what you think! If you want to give constructive criticism, go right ahead just be nice about it. I do not own Digimon or it's characters. I do however own my OCs.**

**Chapter 1: The Reunion**

"RUN NEEMON!" Bokomon's frantic voice echoed through the digital world. Footsteps were heard as well as ear-piercing screams from around them.

"Hurry Papamom!" Patamon's voice called out and he cried out as an attack hit Neemon, disintegrating him into tiny particles of data. Patamon closed his eyes, allowing his power as Seraphimon to fill him and shielded Bokomon. The light surrounded them almost blindly both. Once the light faded away, Patamon and Bokomon were no longer there.

Four years had passed since the defeat of Lucemon. Takuya Kanbara had suggested to celebrate the anniversary of when they had all saved the digital world and the group was in agreement to that. He had become the star of the soccer team and even entered many championships, some overseas. He was eye-candy to girls and quite a flirt, never getting into a steady relationship or being serious about things like that.

Koji Minamoto and Koichi Kimura had definitely come to accept each other as brothers, reasonably much closer now than they had been four years ago, all signs of awkwardness gone. Koji had joined the host club at his school, among the insistence of Takuya and his Akimoto-senpai although his main eye was one girl, not that he would ever admit it out loud since Takuya also had a crush on her.

Koichi had begun his own band which was quite a hit all-around and brought him much popularity due to his singing voice. Tommy had become a lot better at making friends and had even become semi-decent friends with Katsaharu and Teppei, although he got on fairly well with Takuya's brother Shinya as well as Teruo and Chiaki.

Zoe was no longer the outcast she once was although it still wasn't easy for her to make many friends but she had managed to make one really good friend named Kasumi Mikao. Her group were really overprotective over her and while it got annoying sometimes, it felt nice having so many "unofficial" brothers to look out for her.

J.P. had lost a fair amount of weight and had his own magic show as well as fangirls. He had also grown out of his infatuation for Zoe simply because he decided she meant too much as a friend to him for him to lose that. He had also become closer friends with Koichi as he was so nice that it was hard not to be friends with him.

The group had all arrived except for Takuya, which was no surprise.

"Why can't Takuya ever be on time?" Koji said sighing as he rolled his eyes. While he was really good friends with Takuya now, the two still bickered a lot every now and then.

"He probably slept in." J.P. put in tactlessly. "It's so typical of him."

Just then, Takuya ran up to them panting for breath.

"S-sorry I-I'm l-late." Takuya managed to get out before smiling at the others. "Anyway, so why don't we get going?"

Koji was about to scold Takuya for being late when a bright light flashed blinding them all. Takuya covered his eyes, trying to see what was going on albeit couldn't see until the light disappeared to reveal an exhausted Bokomon and Patamon.

Takuya's eyes widened as he gaped in surprise. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he was really seeing what he was seeing. The others seemed to be in too much shock to say anything and he was the first to snap out of it.

"Bokomon! Patamon! What happened?" The brunette ran over to the pair. He no longer wore his goggles, but he had a feeling he'd be needing them again soon.

Koji couldn't believe it. Bokomon and Patamon arriving like this and in such a bruised and battered state, it gave him a sinking feeling inside. Was the digital world in trouble again? If so, why hadn't Ophanimon or even Patamon called them back? Many questions ran through his head and he moved to Takuya's side as well along with the others who had already gathered around the battered pair.

"T-takuya…" Patamon managed to mumble. "We're sorry to burst in on you like this. The digital world…is in a lot of trouble…and Neemon, he was k-killed…" Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Almost everyone seemed to exchange a sharp intake of breath hearing about Neemon. Tommy felt a few tears roll down his own cheeks. Even though Neemon acted like an idiot at times, he and Bokomon had become dear friends to all of them. Knowing that one of them was gone was saddening.

"What happened?" Takuya wanted to know. "Who did this?"

"Can we get out of here first?" Patamon pleaded. "I've sent some messages to four more of you as we'll need more help. But we'll explain the whole situation. A special Trailmon's been arranged."

"Special?" Koji asked curiously. "What do you mean, special?"

"The normal Trailmon have all turned to the dark side." Patamon explained. "Lopmon kept these Trailmon in case of emergencies. They'll take us to one of the safer areas in the digital world."

Koichi moved forward then and pulled Patamon into his arms.

"Patamon…" Koichi said softly. His heart ached at seeing his old friend like this. Patamon had reassured him when he held doubts about Duskmon and whether he deserved being with the others so he wished he could do something for Patamon now. "Everything will be alright. We'll fix things."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save Neemon, Koichi." Patamon said sadly. "I failed."

Koichi shook his head.

"You didn't fail anyone, Patamon." Koichi counselled gently. "You did all you could. Let's get going."

The group headed towards the 'special' Trailmon which was in the same underground tunnel as before. This time, three other teenagers were there, only one girl who was familiar to Zoe.

"Kasumi?" Zoe asked surprised.

"Zoe!" Kasumi cried, sounding relieved to see someone familiar. "What's going on here?"

"Allow me to explain." Patamon said quietly albeit he swayed gently in Koichi's arms causing the other to gently tighten his grip. Takuya frowned in concern at the two digimon's condition.

"We'll explain Patamon it's fine." Takuya told the small digimon gently. He turned to the three new teens and explained about their adventure in the digital world four years ago. "And now we're needed again except the situation is much more dire and we need your help as well."

Kasumi was in shock. It sounded like a story from a video game or movie but seeing these creatures in front of her, she had a feeling it was nothing but the truth. She was amazed that her best friend had been a hero four years ago and now she was called upon to help her as well.

"I don't know well I'd do." Kasumi admitted softly. "But seeing these creatures makes me want to help them. So, I'll go with it."

Daichi Kurou felt as if he were in some really bizarre dream as things were explained. The logical part of his brain argued that this wasn't possible but the other part of him felt his heart stir at seeing the two battered creatures.

"I guess I could try." Daichi said softly.

Hanako Kanimi more commonly known as Hana scoffed at the story. She would never admit but she did feel for the creatures. Her thought drifted to Makoto for a moment. He had disappeared an year ago. If he were here, she'd definitely go along with it.

"I suppose I'll go along with that although I don't believe a word of what you're saying." Hana said coldly. 'I'm only doing this for your sake, Makoto' Hana thought.

"Wow, you remind me of how Koji used to be." Takuya piped up tactlessly causing Koji to reach over, hitting him upside the head.

"Don't be so tactless!" Koji chided him and Takuya frowned.

"That hurt." Takuya said, faking to pout.

"Grow up Takuya!" Zoe scolded him before turning to Kasumi. "Don't you have any questions?"

"I do." Kasumi admitted. "But I think those questions can wait until we get to where we're supposed to be."

"Well, why don't we all introduce ourselves?" Takuya said cheerfully. "I'm Takuya Kanbara."

"I'm Koji Minamoto." Koji added curtly.

"Koichi Kimura." Koichi said smiling at the newcomers.

"Hi there, I'm Zoe Orimoto!" Zoe said, happy she wasn't the only girl anymore.

"Tommy. Tommy Himi, nice to meet you guys." Tommy said with a small smile although a little disheartened that he was still the youngest in the group.

"Yo, I'm J.P. Shibayama." J.P. said grinning at the group.

"I'm Kasumi Mikao." Kasumi introduced gently. "Zoe and I are actually friends at school."

"Yeah, Zee talks about you a lot." Tommy piped up. "She was planning to introduce us to you today."

Kasumi blushed at that and Zoe smiled at her.

"I'm Daichi Kurou." Daichi spoke up. "You can call me Dai though." He wasn't sure what else to say as he wasn't too good in crowded places and was still considered socially awkward.

"Welcome to the group then." Koichi said to Daichi warmly.

They all looked to the other black-haired girl who looked like a miko. Hana realised they were staring at her and flushed.

"I'm Hanako." Hana replied simply. There was no way she'd tell them her nickname, they weren't her friends' just people she was working with. Only Makoto was allowed to call her Hana.

Koji frowned, wondering 'Was I really this distant?'

Takuya noticed the Trailmon had started moving and turned to everyone.

"We won't be able to tell you what to expect of the digital world but I think it may have gotten much worse than when we were there." Takuya cautioned the new group softly.

"I hope we can fix things." Tommy said worriedly. If Takuya was this worried, it made him feel nervous. Takuya turned to smile at Tommy.

"Don't worry, we've been in bad situations before." Takuya reminded Tommy, trying to reassure him. "But we always came through in the end."

"But if digimon are being killed…" Zoe began, her heart aching at the fact that Neemon was dead. Koji touched her hand.

"We'll put an end to it." Koji said firmly. They then arrived in the digital world and the Trailmon door opened. Mountains were in tiny rock pieces, bodies of unconscious digimon lying all around them.

Takuya paled upon seeing the condition of the digital world and pulled a horrified Tommy closer to himself trying to shield his view.

Koichi's knuckles turned white in anxiousness and he held Patamon closer wanting to protect him from any further pain. Koji clenched a fist on the side, unable to believe that the digital world was in such ruins like this.

Zoe had a hand to her mouth, tears filling her eyes while J.P. was gaping, his eyes wide. He rubbed them as if hoping to make the image disappear.

The three new teens despite having never seen the digital world were also alarmed. Kasumi's heart ached, a tear rolling down her cheek as she saw the devastation and the digimon's bodies…were in much worse condition than their two digimon companions.

Daichi got off the train rushing over to check on some of the digimon. How could someone do something so cruel?

"They're breathing." Daichi managed to say.

Even Hana was shaken by what she saw although she wanted to personally beat the person (or digimon) up whoever had caused this.


End file.
